


Subterra

by adeclanfan



Series: Elizabeth!Verse [18]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-22
Updated: 2012-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-29 22:25:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adeclanfan/pseuds/adeclanfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back in NYC, Elizabeth visits her old bondage club, Subterra. She runs into someone unexpected. Naughty things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for BDSM, spanking, anal, oral, femslash, wax play, electric play
> 
> Sanctuary Bingo prompt - f/f

“Are you ready?” Elizabeth asked her reflection. “Because I am so ready... Let's go find us some action, shall we? Get the itch scratched. Then, we'll be fine.” Her reflection just stared back, but at least she didn't look as nervous as Beth felt on the inside.

Two weeks back in her beloved New York City, and Elizabeth was already aching to spend a night at Subterra. It had been so long since her last visit to the bondage club, it took her several minutes of hunting just to find the phone number in her contacts. She called and let them know she was coming in and would be looking for a top and a private playroom for the night.

Elizabeth primped and scrubbed and dressed for a night out, pleasure and maybe a little pain, to put her into her head-space where nothing existed but her body and the person topping her. She and Helen agreed to a mutual do over when they parted ways in London, it wasn't a complete break like she'd feared it would be. When Helen said she was sorry, Elizabeth believed her.

It didn't change the fact that Beth needed time to regain the trust they had before the whole unfortunate Afina incident. And she was understandably angry with Helen because she hadn't warned her about Druitt. Helen's ex was the real Jack the Ripper; He was alive, still randomly killing people, and interested in Helen's current lovers. Why didn't someone feel the information was important enough to mention to her? Her little bubble of security burst and it had shaken her badly.

Tonight, Elizabeth vowed to put all of it aside. Her head ached from thinking about how she could have done this or that differently. Beth just couldn't spend any more time scanning faces in crowds or looking over her shoulder for a bald heads or black leather dusters. She loathed being afraid.

The choice of her attire got a raised eyebrow and a couple of playful catcalls from other residents on her floor as she passed their open doors.

Edward Morgan, Head of the New York Sanctuary, was in the building's cavernous lobby chatting with the doorman and Beth could swear she felt the man's eyes touch every inch of her as he looked her up and down. He was a good looking older man, tall, dark, handsome and pleasantly charming. She was certain he'd be good in a crisis, because there was an air of confidence, or self assurance but not ego exactly, and it emanated from him. Calm and steady, it reminded her of Declan and it probably meant he had some ex-military in his background, too.

Morgan was taking a personal interest in getting her settled, and she was surprised to discover it had less to do with her lovers, and more to do with his friendship with, and a debt he felt he owed, James. She could live with that, because just about everyone had a debt they owed James for something.

“Hot date?” Morgan asked. His expression was pleasant and his dark eyes were completely unreadable.

“Clubbing!” Beth did a little turn and a curtsy for him to get the whole effect of her leather and lace and sparkle. Even her blonde hair was tied in a long queue with a series of black leather bands with rhinestones. “Well, what do you think?” It was the most loaded question a woman could ask a man, and she fully expected him to run while he had the chance. It always worked on Declan.

To her surprise, her new Head of House shrugged, “I'm not into leather, and you're showing too much leg to be considered decent in almost all the countries on this planet, but the sparkly tights keep it from venturing into streetwalker-ville.”

“Oh my God!” Elizabeth's eyes widened in horror. “You are actually critiquing my wardrobe. I had no idea you were gay. I must be out of the loop.”

Morgan shrugged again, “I'm an equal opportunity sexual partner. I could be straight as an arrow and still think that skirt shows too much leg. Another half an inch...” He held two fingers apart just a fraction to illustrate, “and I feel like I'd need to buy you dinner and a drink.” Morgan laughed, his face lighting up with good humor.

Then, his voice lowered, “I'm also a telepath, baby girl, and you aren't going clubbing tonight. Not to a dance club. Let's get our working relationship started on the right foot with some honesty, shall we?”

Elizabeth stared at her shoes, “I am going to a club. That's the truth.”

“That's not normal clubbing I see in your head, that's S&M. And now you have me hoping at least one of your lovers knows you have a hardcore 'tie me up and spank me' fetish. Someone might want to shoot a messenger with a message like that, Declan's an excellent shot... I don't enjoy being shot.”

Elizabeth snorted. “Oh, they know all right. Have no fear of that.”

He ran a hand through his blue-black hair, mussed it. “Name of the club, please?”

“Subterra.”

“Oh dear God,” Morgan said, in a spot on impression of a shocked and appalled Helen Magnus. “Classy, upscale with a very exclusive high end clientele. It's always the quiet ones I have to keep my eye on. When are you going to be home?”

Elizabeth rolled her eyes at him. “Late. Or early. I guess it depends on how much tying up and spanking goes on.” He let her get away with the smart mouth, and she gave him a point for that. He wasn't her father. The third degree was mostly formality for new residents during the probation period. He had the authority to assign a body-guard if he thought she needed it.

“Taxi or Sanctuary shuttle pick-up?”

Elizabeth scowled and crossed her arms over her chest. “Seriously?”

“Taxi it is. Wouldn't want the whole place knowing what a kinky, freaky young woman you are. At least, not yet. I mean I've met your sisters...” He shuddered. “Oh, I only have one hard and fast rule from Magnus for you. Absolutely no vampire bites. I'm instructed to kick the ass of a certain vampire 'friend' of yours if he gets within a hundred yards of you.”

Beth smirked, “Do you think you could? Tesla is pretty strong and fast...”

“Nikola Tesla is free to bite me anytime he wants, but you, Elizabeth Watson, are off the vampire lunch menu.”

Morgan had the hots for Nikola? Did Nikola know him? The information might prove fun, and useful. “When he bites it makes you come so hard your brain short circuits...” Elizabeth thought about a particularly good moment she shared in bed with Nikola and Declan, making the image very clear in her brain.

Morgan yelped like she'd hit him and made a shooing motion with his hand. “Go. Go away and NEVER think that thought around me, ever again.”

Elizabeth gave her new HoH a jaunty salute and sashayed away. She could hear him grumbling about Watson girls and brain soap and the doorman laughing in sympathy. Served the man right for poking into her brain. She had lots of memories that would require brain soap. Next time he troubled her, she vowed to give him one of Helen. Naked, sweaty Helen.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Subterra was loud and sweaty and chaotic and felt like home. The decor was slightly changed, the walls were a different color and the benches were new, but the atmosphere of excitement and sex was very much the same. The music throbbed and the huge dance floor in the public area was packed with half naked wanna-be slaves looking for a cheap thrill.

The experienced players never even stopped on the first floor, just passed through. Elizabeth went straight to the locker room and locked her purse and expensive leather jacket in one of the cheap industrial lockers. She added a second lock of her own she had especially made for her by Henry. It gave off an ear damaging shriek and a painful electrical shock if contacted with metal like lock picks or bolt cutters. She was almost excited for someone to try it, so she could see if it worked as well as Henry claimed. She'd had her favorite Coach purse stolen from one of those damn lockers.

The remote for the new lock was pinned on the zipper pull of her new burgundy leather dress with the key-card that would allow her to access the four underground floors of the club, the 'members' only' areas. Beth didn't bother to check her lip gloss or hair in the crowded bank of mirrors, she'd do it in the club proper where the bathrooms were nicer.

At the back of the locker room, there was a door that led to a bank of elevators. Elizabeth swiped her card and entered the elevator alone, and when it closed, she hit the 2 button. The car descended smoothly and opened after a short ride. The bare breasted hostess with long straight dark hair was waiting for her when she stepped out. Beth couldn't remember her name.

“Beth!” The woman air kissed both her cheeks and then planted a real kiss hard enough to transfer lipstick onto her mouth. “You haven't come to see us in so long. Are those French snobs at Oubliette better tops than we are or something?”

“No. I've just been busy with my boyfriend... and my girlfriend.”

“Lucky bitch,” the brunette sniffed. “I should have known. Wait until Mistress Cara hears you're back in town!”

“Actually, I was looking for a Dom for the night.”

The woman's eyes narrowed, “Uh huh. If you say so, sweetie, but that's not going to go over well.”

“Tell Mistress that I have a Domme, but I'm just in for a little stress relief tonight, preferably with a cock attached.”

“Have fun, Beth.” The woman said, with a wicked smile.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Beth was at the bar sipping a Cosmo waiting for a message saying a scene room was ready for her when a hand brushed her bare shoulder, she looked up to see that last person she expected in Subterra, Helen Magnus. It took Elizabeth a second to realize she was gaping like an idiot at her.

Helen's outfit was certainly worthy of some gaping. she looked like a brunette version of Dominatrix Barbie. A black leather corset with a deep vee of red trim accentuated her cleavage to perfection. The lower half of her body was encased in a short black leather skirt and knee high boots with three inch heels. The skirt looked like a layer of paint on her skin, it was so tight. Beth longed to see the back of the outfit and her lover's heart shaped bottom wrapped in warm black leather.

Helen's dark hair was pulled back severely into a top-knot and held with what looked like a tiny studded wrist cuff. A thick layer of black eyeliner and charcoal colored shadow set off the transient blue color of her eyes, it made her look severe...

It was smokin' hot and made things low in Beth's belly ache with desire. The ache was echoed in her chest when Elizabeth thought of how long it had been since Helen had made love to her.

“Hi,” Helen said.

“Uh, hi.”

“Surprised to see me?”

Elizabeth nodded, “Yeah, just a bit.”

Helen took the empty stool next to her, and to Beth's amazement, the seams on the leather skirt didn't rip and even allowed her to bend those long legs. God, those legs, her brain howled. She wanted those legs and every other bit that was attached to Helen in the worst way.

Why did they have to be on the outs? Why could she just jump on her and climb onto her lap and devour her in the most undignified display imaginable in front of all these witnesses?

“The list said you're looking for a man to top you tonight, I was hoping I could persuade you to change your mind.” There was a note of something in her face and voice, a hint of doubt in her welcome, and it wasn't like Helen at all. Her confidence was unshakable, and doubt in her own feminine wiles was unthinkable. She was a goddess, and nobody escaped her power.

Elizabeth sipped her drink, pretending to mull it over, while she studied Helen's face. “Well, I was looking for a Dom, but I guess you'll do.”

“I'll do, will I?” The look in Helen's eyes said she was hungry, in need of distraction, release.

“I was looking for something different, a new experience or two. I thought maybe I'd try out a guy and possibly let him...” Elizabeth's cheeks flushed.

“Ah... I see.” There was the flash of doubt, again, quickly hidden away. God damn it, it was too much for Elizabeth's heart to take tonight. She cupped Helen's face in her hands and kissed her long and deep and with an obscene amount of tongue play.

When the need for oxygen forced them to stop, Elizabeth sighed, “I almost wish I could top you.”

“Liked being the boss did you?”

“It was strange, but having control felt good.”

Helen nodded, “That it does, but sometimes it's important to show the people you love you trust them by letting them take the lead.” She took Elizabeth's hand and kissed it. “If you want top me tonight, then we should try it.”

“You could trust me like that, that much? To let me do things to you?”

Helen smiled at her and Elizabeth's heart skipped a beat. “Yes, Elizabeth, that is exactly how much I trust you.”

Elizabeth beamed at her. “I think it could be fun.”

A pretty young woman wearing nothing but a leather collar and a g-string approached them, she knelt and handed Beth a slip of paper. It was the notice that the private room was ready for her. Beth gave the girl a pat on the head, and then a second on the bottom as she walked away.

Helen raised an amused eyebrow.

Elizabeth shrugged, “I remember being a newbie.”

“As do I.”

“I can't imagine you being a newbie at anything,” Elizabeth said, with complete honesty.

Helen laughed, and it was a happy laugh, “We all have to start somewhere, Mistress Beth.”

“Oh, God I love the sound of that... Mistress Beth.”

“Don't worry, if it goes to your head, I know how you deflate your ego.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: graphic sex, spanking, anal, bondage

=-=-=-=-=-=-=

“I've never been in this room before, it looks...” Elizabeth looked about in search of the correct word and couldn't find one. The room was like a hotel room, in that it had a four poster bed with 1500 thread count sheets and a luxurious sunken tub with jets in the bathroom. There was a minibar stocked with an assortment of food, beverages and ice. The difference was in the lack of windows and the high-end furniture done in classic bondage style.

Beth tried to stifle a giggle when she pictured Helen kneeling on the padded bench with her most intimate parts exposed for Elizabeth's pleasure.

“Just a bit of advice, giggles don't make your sub feel more relaxed about the upcoming scene.”

“I can't help it!” Beth bit her lip and tried to get control of the runaway giggles. “This room is like something out of a bad porno flick.” She gestured to the padded x built into the far wall. There was also a group of tall cabinets on the far wall and they yielded more equipment than Beth had ever seen in all her years as a sub. “Oh, God, is that a violet wand? Those things hurt.” She opened a drawer and found more electro-play gear. The sight of a cattle prod made her quickly close the drawer.

“You can adjust the setting so the violet wand so it tingles instead of zapping. It's actually quite possible to fuck someone with one of those and have them enjoy it.”

Elizabeth's eyes were huge as she looked at her lover, “Pussies are not made for zapping.” She shuddered and moved to the second cabinet where she found the usual assortment of whips and paddles and floggers and she held one out for Helen to see, “This one remind you of anything?”

“Ah, yes. I do believe I have a new paddle that looks very much like that. It was discovered in the kitchen, if I recall.”

“Yes, I do recall.” Elizabeth harrumphed, but took the paddle off it's hook and kept it. She opened the last cabinet, looking for ideas that didn't involve zapping, or smacking. She wanted something unusual. She found a box of long, red taper candles, and thick squat ones in a blue color that nearly matched the shade of Helen's eyes when she was pissed off. Beth got an idea, and she took one blue and two of the red.

Nipple clamps would look lovely on Helen's perfect nipples, and she found two drawers with more vibrators and dildos than some entire sex shops in Paris. The silk blind-fold might be fun, too.

“May I ask you a question, Mistress?”

Beth turned and looked at Helen where she was perched on a second padded bench/table thing with straps and buckles all over it, “Sure. Of course, you can ask me questions.”

“Do you bleach the red out of your hair?”

Elizabeth's jaw dropped open. “How could you possibly know that? I have it done every month religiously to cover the roots.”

Helen smiled in triumph, “It's why you shave your pubic hair completely, as well?”

“Partly, yes.”

“Do you have a problem with...”

“If you say that word horrendous word, l paddle you!” Elizabeth growled.

“Having red hair,” Helen added, cautiously.

Elizabeth nodded emphatically. “I hate it.”

“Why? It's quite lovely and rare.”

“Says someone who wasn't born ginger. God, I hate that WORD. Can't even stand to cook with ginger, and it never did anything to me. For the record, I like the sensations during sex better without the hair. I think it makes the sex better and you get to see every detail when it's gone. I like it when guys go without it, too.”

“Ah.”

“Why'd you ask about my hair?”

Magnus slid off the bench and came to her. She touched Elizabeth's hair in it's queue. “I just remembered meeting you as a child and you were ginger. Now, you aren't. It was a mystery.”

“You said ginger.”

“Oops.” Helen smirked. “I did, didn't I. I guess I must be punished, but first I think it would please my mistress if you shaved my pubic hair. Wouldn't want her view obstructed.”

“Really?”

“I'm here for your pleasure tonight, Mistress Beth.” Helen reached for the zipper pull at her right hip, and Elizabeth was sad to see the amazing leather skirt go. She sighed when the corset came off and Helen's breast were freed. She loved, and missed, those breasts. Helen sauntered to the bathroom wearing only the leather boots and Beth just followed along behind like a lovestruck puppy.

Helen put a booted foot up on the rim of the tub to give her better access for untying the laces on the boot, and inadvertently flashed Elizabeth. She looked up at Beth's little gasp and realized where her lover was looking. When it was time for the other boot, Magnus turned her hips so that her entire pussy was visible to Beth. “I don't think I've ever seen you look at me like that, with that kind of desperation. I'm sorry.”

“Sorry for what?”

“Everything. God, just everything. I'm most sorry of all for not making love with you more often, and giving you more time to spend exploring my body to your heart's content, so the sight of me naked doesn't make you feel so desperate.”

Elizabeth blinked. “I don't think I can handle more of you than you already give me, it would kill me. A bit like the two week period where Declan and I tried to fuck each other to death in London.”

“All better now?”

“Mostly,” Elizabeth shrugged.

Helen handed Beth a safety razor, a bowl of warm water and a tiny can on peach scented shave gel she selected from about a dozen possible scents, knowing orange and peach were Beth's favorites.

“Don't be nervous. I'll just lie down. Shave me the way you shave yourself. It's no different.” With Helen stretched out on the foot wide edge of the tub on a towel, Elizabeth dipped a cloth in the water and placed it over Helen's mound. She squirted shaving gel into her palm and rubbed her hand together to get lather; Beth spread it over Helen's neatly trimmed hair.

Her hand only shook a little as she picked up the razor and took the little plastic guard off the blades. Dipping the razor in the water, Beth decided to start at the top and work her way back, that would give her a bit of practice before she had to work on the really tender bits. The experience wasn't as bad as Elizabeth feared it would be, once she relaxed it went quickly. Soon Helen was as smooth and bare as she was. There was gel to put on the skin to prevent razor burn, after more warm water to rinse the last of the cream away, and she was relieved not to hear a hiss that would signal a tender spot somewhere. Helen looked so sexy all spread out for Beth. And, it didn't escape Beth's notice that the labia she denuded were slick with more than shaving foam.

It was time to move on to the real action. Elizabeth hoped they were both ready.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Helen allowed herself to be led to the punishment cross. Elizabeth pressed her back to the padded leather and it was cold enough to make her shiver. The room was cool, but not uncomfortable, still it was enough to make her nipples hardened. Warm hands ran over her hips and belly and ribcage.

Elizabeth's eyes glazed over as she cupped Helen's breasts and kneaded them gently. After a few seconds, she pulled her hands away. “Too distracting. You're gonna have to turn around. I can't punish you like that.”

“Yes, Mistress.” Helen turned and spread her arms wide, so Elizabeth could buckle her wrists to the cross. Her ankles were next and Helen had to fight the urge to resist being completely restrained. Intellectually she knew this was a game and Elizabeth would never hurt her, but her survival instincts didn't run on brain, they ran on gut.

“Are you, okay?” Elizabeth's voice was full of concern, “we don't have to do the ankles if that upsets you.”

Helen swallowed hard, “I'm alright, Mistress. It's just been a while since I was on the receiving end of a session. You're doing fine.”

“I think that's my line. You are doing more than fine, you are so gorgeous...” Elizabeth stroked a hand down her back to her bottom. “I'm going to start now.”

The first crack of the paddle was dead center in the middle of Helen's bottom and hard enough to sting. Elizabeth's technique was perfect. She knew to paddle in different spots to get an all over reddening, and to stop after every five or six blows and give Helen a tease of pleasure somewhere to make the pain more bearable. Oh, she was quite good. Helen rested her cheek against her arm and sighed in her contentment.

Helen could feel each blow clenching her empty, aching sex and when Mistress Beth put the edge of the paddle against her core, Helen rocked her hips against it like a complete slut. “I'm such a pain-slut...” Helen thought to herself and she didn't realize she'd said anything aloud until Elizabeth replaced the paddled with her hand, inserting two manicured fingers into Helen and fucking her.

“Did you say something, slave?” There was a smile in Elizabeth's voice.

“Yes, Mistress. I said I am a pain-slut, Mistress.”

“I see that, you are so wet your pussy juices are going to be running down your thighs in a minute.” Elizabeth's fingers left her and Helen moved her bottom to try to get them back inside. “Oh no. We can't that.” A bare hand smacked her sex.

Helen gasped, “Oh... fuck.”

“What am I going to do with a naughty pain-slut?” Elizabeth asked her. She licked Helen's creamy pussy juices from her fingers.

“I should be flogged, Mistress,” Helen breathed. “I deserve to have my pussy flogged.”

Elizabeth seemed to hear the words Helen didn't say; Her plea to Beth to increase the intensity. “I can punish your pussy better on the table. Let's move you.”

Helen's wrist and ankles were quickly freed and her bottom gave a pleasant ache as she walked to the long flat table. Elizabeth's face was flushed as she helped Helen onto the table. Magnus winced when her hot, red bottom made contact with more cold leather, and let out an involuntary hiss. This time she didn't have a problem when Elizabeth buckled her ankles to the table and added a single strap across Helen's belly to secure her.

“Are you ready, my beautiful slave?”

“Yes, Mistress, punish me.” I need this, Helen's brain pleaded.

The lower half of the table was actually two pieces that spread apart under Helen's abused bottom, separating her thighs and holding them deliciously wide. The sudden air was cool on the hot flesh. Elizabeth selected a flogger from the cabinet and returned to the table. She stopped near Helen's head, their eyes met.

“I want you to count them out for me, and I need to know if it gets to be too much. Let's use 'Kate' as our safe word. Understand?”

“Yes, Mistress Beth. Kate is our safe word. And I must count out each blow.”

Elizabeth rewarded her by briefly licking and sucking Helen's nipples. Her mouth was like fire. The first blows with the flogger fell quick and light on her belly. The next area was the inside of Helen's thighs, followed by Helen's nipples, and then, at long last her pussy. Her young lover wasn't hitting her hard enough and Helen groaned in frustration. “Please, Mistress. Harder, I need you to hit me harder...”

Helen got her wish. Elizabeth started again at the flat plain of her belly, and this time, she hit Helen hard enough to make her gasp as she counted the hits. When they got to Helen's cunt, Magnus thrashed and howled, caught between in the pain and the pleasure of Elizabeth's teasing fingers in her vagina after each three blows. Her wet flesh making little splashing, slurping sounds.

“Mistress, may I come?” Helen pleaded. “I know I've been bad, but please let me come...”

Elizabeth put the flogger aside and rested her free hand Helen's mound, looking down at her. “Not just yet, almost, but I'm going to use my tongue on you and you are going to count to twenty, and then you may come. Understand?”

“Oh, God. Yes, Mistress.” Elizabeth's tongue found the hood of her clitoris and Helen whimpered, “One...”

By the time Helen got to fifteen, she was certain she wasn't going to get to twenty.

At eighteen, Helen was clenching in orgasmic spasms around three of Elizabeth's fingers in her vagina and another in her ass. Elizabeth's fingers worked her for a few seconds before they left her stretched and suddenly empty. One hundred and twenty-some odd years without a pain-pleasure orgasm and Helen's body so over-stimulated she was literally squirting pussy juice with each rock of her hips against the table.

“Dear God, dear God, dear God...” Helen chanted softly as the climax subsided and she could finally breathe. Elizabeth unstrapped her belly and helped Helen sit upright, adjusting the table up behind her back, then kissed her passionately. Elizabeth's hands stroked her face and her sweat dampened hair and her breasts.

“That has to be the single most fantastic fucking orgasm I have ever seen. Damn, Helen. I've heard of female ejaculations, but I've never seen anything like what you were doing. It's like you haven't come in a hundred years.”

Helen smiled weakly, “Oh, I've come, but most of the time it's been self-service. The extra stimulation with the pain and the clever way you use your fingers... I couldn't get to twenty.”

“Knife work, chopping vegetables for hours on end. A girl can really pick up some finger-fucking skills in my line of work. I can go on for hours, too.” Elizabeth glowed with pride. When had Helen ever heard her Elizabeth brag about something? Or glow with pride?

It was a glorious sight to behold and it filled Helen's heart with joy. “You make a fantastic Mistress, 'Lizabeth.” Elizabeth blushed and look down at the unexpected compliment. “I mean it. Honestly, if you give me a few minutes... I can't wait to see what you do to me next.”

“You're not done after that?”

Helen cupped her lover's cheek, “Let's just pretend I haven't been well and truly fucked in a hundred years, alright?”

“Okay. I'll go get the next thing ready. I think you need to have a chance to cool off.” Elizabeth smiled, mischievously.

Elizabeth opened the door on the tiny freezer and pulled out a long ice cube that was basically a penis with a thick stick. She waved it at Helen, “I love this room.”

(Everyone still with me? No deaths from porn overload?)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whump Warnings for cattle prod play, ice fucking and waxing. 
> 
> =-=-=-=-=-=-=

Elizabeth was pleased when Helen's eyes widened in surprise when she saw the phallus made of ice. She shivered, involuntarily. “What's wrong?” Elizabeth smirked. “It's just ice; No flavor or sticky syrup mess like a Popsicle. There's no denying you're a bit overheated after coming so... impressively.” 

The ice brushed Helen's cheek and ran down her neck to her collarbone. Beth teased the soles of Helen's feet, her belly button, forearms, sides and anywhere else she could find that might be, and usually turned out to be, sensitive to temperature. It was great fun for Elizabeth, and succeeded in cooling her lover off quite nicely. To be fair, Beth sometimes followed the ice assault with warm strokes of her tongue. 

Hot, hungry kisses were as effective as the ice at making Helen shiver, Elizabeth discovered. 

“We need to get you cooled down.” Beth trailed the tip over Helen's thigh. “Your poor clit is probably on fire, and do I even need to mention how hot your pussy was around all those fingers? You know what I think would be nice? I think if I could get my whole hand in your pussy, that would be fucking hot... Don't you agree? Should we make that a goal for the future?” 

The blue of Helen's eyes darkened, “Yes, Mistress. I would like that every much.”

The ice penis caressed the line where Helen's inner thigh met her sex and little trickle of cold water ran down her skin and pooled on the leather near her anus, eliciting a shocked gasp. 

“Oh, dear, is that a bit too cold on your ass?” Beth smiled wickedly and pressed the icy cock to Helen's clitoris, holding it for a count of five. She pulled it away, and smirked, “There, did that take your mind off the chill in your tender bottom?” Elizabeth repeated the ice, only this time she counted to ten before she pulled the ice away.

Helen's eyes narrowed, but she didn't complain. 

“What was that? I asked a question and you didn't answer me... that's quite rude. I can't let you get away with being rude, now can I?” Elizabeth pressed the ice into Helen's vagina about an inch, making Helen squirm and groan. It slid in further with little resistance and started melting faster as it was surrounded and gripped by the hot muscles of Helen's cunt. 

Beth fucked her slowly until her lover was thrashing and cold water was running down her ass and onto the floor. “Oops, we are going to need a bucket at this rate.” 

Beth set the ice on Helen's mound and left it while she went to the cabinet in search of the bucket and soft towels she'd seen there. When she returned, Helen was glaring daggers at her. The tender skin was pink from the cold. “Look at how pretty and pink you are,” Beth chuckled. “I should make sure you aren't too cold...” She lowered her head and licked Helen's pink pussy. 

The heat of her tongue contrasted nicely and Helen's breath left her in a little huff. “Such a tasty pussy. I love to eat it.” Elizabeth spread the folds, teasing the tender skin with her chilly thumbs and earned another death glare. She made up for it by lapping and sucking until the labia were warm again. It was a rare treat to show Helen just how talented her tongue could be. 

To say most of their sexual encounters had always been rushed was an understatement. 

Beth started teasing her lover with the ice, again, before Helen could get too much stimulation. The point was to give her a rest before the wax play, not make her come a second time right away. The phallus was decidedly smaller now and reminded Beth more of an anal toy. The small practice ones beginners use. It gave her an idea, and she smiled at Helen. 

“Don't you bloody dare even think of putting that in my ass!” Helen warned. 

Elizabeth gave Helen a couple of quick, hard slaps on her thighs, punishment for her outburst. “I'm the boss tonight remember?” She clucked her tongue. “You are supposed to be cooling down, and instead you're glaring and getting all hot tempered. That's going to require more ice therapy.” She circled Helen's nipples and breasts with the ice, letting it melt and run down Helen's ribs and belly. It puddled in her lap and dripped into the bucket under the table. 

“I know how to fix the glaring.” Beth took the blindfold and covered Helen's eyes. 

Beth adjusted the table back down so Helen was once again flat on her back. She strapped Helen's wrists in the cuffs on either side of her head, and changed the way her ankles were cuffed, so Helen's knees were bent up and spread wide. In this position, Helen looked gorgeous, vulnerable and totally fuckable.

“I'm going to give you a choice of punishments: A. I fuck your ass with the ice dildo or B. I zap your gorgeous tits and inner thighs with that nasty cattle prod. Choose quickly.” 

Helen didn't choose one or the other, just stubbornly clenched her jaw. Beth was willing to bet Helen was glaring, too, under the blindfold. 

Elizabeth went and pulled out the cattle prod and a new ice dildo. She had Helen lick it to get it nice and slick. She was about to toss the old one in the sink, but changed her mind and broke a small chunk off, stuck it deep into Helen's vagina. 

That was pretty much a declaration of war. Like in winter when someone throws the first snowball and suddenly everyone was hurling them at everyone and no one was safe from getting a handful of snow shoved under their coat. Beth was pushing her luck and she knew it. The night could very easily end with Elizabeth strapped to the punishment cross herself and spanked and fucked with ice if she got Helen too mad at her. Helen never gave in to pleas for mercy; She was wicked and utterly merciless.

Beth tested the cattle prod on her arm and it wasn't as nasty as she knew the violet wand could be. At least, it was just a hard little jolt, over quickly. Elizabeth kissed her, and against Helen's mouth she whispered, “Need to use the safe word?” She knew Helen heard her test the prod on herself, and she felt it only fair to give her lover an out.

Helen scoffed at the use of the safe word, “Not a chance. And for the record, if our positions were reversed, and you were a rude, glaring little slave... I'd fuck your ass silly with the ice and shock the hell out of you. And I wouldn't hesitate to put that prod right onto your sweet little pussy until you begged me to stop. Pussies are very much made for zapping.” 

Helen's comment surprised a laugh out of Beth.“Wow.” Elizabeth's lips curved into a smile, “As much as it makes me wet when you use the word 'fuck', your time's up for making your choice. I guess that means you need extra punishments.”

Elizabeth sucked Helen's nipples until they were sensitive and then she touched the prod to the left one and hit the little black button. It made a little lightning arc across the tip of Helen's left nipple and she yelped and cursed under her breath. Beth chose the opposite thigh next and Helen's whole leg twitched and jerked with the jolt. The right nipple was the next target and the strangled, “Ah!” she made was very satisfying. 

Feeling smug, Elizabeth touched the prongs to the bare, plump lips of Helen's pussy and hit the button, Helen gave a little scream that was followed by a menacing growl. Beth shrugged and did it again in the same spot. If Helen was going to spank the hell out of her, at least Elizabeth was going to make sure she earned it. 

The tease session with the prod gave the new dildo time to melt just a bit and Elizabeth's own mouth helped melt it a little further. Once she deemed it the correct size, she pressed it to Helen's anus. Helen resisted her, but Elizabeth wasn't a newbie, she knew how to overcome the muscles barring her little ice cock entrance into the heat of Helen's ass. She let it slip back out and made a second attempt to breach Helen, and then a third. Soon, Helen's ass was actually taking it in, and she was getting fucked with it. 

Beth could only imagine how much that cold would be stinging her lover's tight bottom. She pulled it out and watched water trickle from Helen's anus. The phallus was much smaller now, melting away rapidly with Helen's heat destroying it. Elizabeth slipped a finger in place of the dildo and Helen cried out. The second finger had the great Helen Magnus thrashing on the table, trying to get Beth to finger fuck her now chilly passage. 

Elizabeth took a minute to decide what to fuck Helen with, and she remembered the red taper candles. From a class at Subterra when she was eighteen, Beth knew they might burn too hot to drip the wax on a pussy, so they would serve just as well acting as makeshift dildos and stuffing her pussy and bottom. The larger blue candle, which was made of a wax that melted at a lower temperature would work better for dripping. 

Beth dried Helen's abused nether regions gently with a very soft towel. The rest of her was mostly dry, if a bit chilly. That would change soon enough, though. 

Lighting the blue candle and giving it a change to melt, Elizabeth's attention turned back to Helen and she took the blindfold off of her eyes. This time when she shocked Helen with the evil prod thing, she watched Helen's face, and even more scary was the way Helen watched hers. Her breath hissed through clenched teeth with each shock. Beth winked at her and made the last shock right above Helen's clitoris. 

It was a very good thing Helen was strapped down, because she was not happy. 

“Aren't you going to thank me for the punishment? I've been working really hard.” Elizabeth stuck her lip out in a pout. 

Helen looked at that lip for a long time, and then she sighed, “Thank you, Mistress, for the punishment.”

“Are you ready to warm up?”

Helen nodded, “Yes, Mistress Beth.”

“When I saw these candles, they reminded me of the color of your eyes when you get angry or really horny. The blue gets darker... like right now. I love that.”

The first few droplets of wax splattered Helen's belly, circling her navel. The next unlucky target was those poor abused nipples. The whole breasts, actually, were covered with tiny splatters of blue before Beth moved to another area. Inner thighs were next, and Elizabeth gave Helen a chance to rest and picked up one of the red candles. She put a little lube on it and placed it against Helen's puckered opening. The older woman's eyes widened at being penetrated again so soon. 

Beth fucked her ass with the candle for a while and then just stepped back to look at Helen spread out for her and covered in thick splatters of blue, a red candle sticking out of her bottom. 

“God, I wish cameras were allowed in here. I could masturbate to this image for decades and it would never stop being hot.”

Helen smirked, “May I speak, Mistress?” 

“Sure. Did you have a suggestion?”

“It's almost my turn. Are you quite certain you want the last thing you do to me to be dripping hot candle wax onto my cunt?” Elizabeth's mouth dropped open. Helen rarely said cunt. “It's just a thought for you.”

“You don't want the wax?” Beth asked, cautiously. What was Helen trying to get her to do, or don't do? 

Helen smiled, and it was an evil, dangerous smile. “I'm not saying that, but another orgasm would go a long way toward making me forget certain things that could make me want revenge.”

Elizabeth picked up the other red candle and held it up for her to see, “Double penetration.” 

“Ah.” 

“And you're welcome to come without permission if I get you close.”

“I've been close since you put the cattle prod on my pussy.”

Elizabeth turned the candle around and used the wider end. She stroked it up and down over the sensitive flesh, collecting and coating it with natural lubrication before pressing it inside. Helen groaned as Beth slowly filled her with the smooth red wax. With both holes filled, Elizabeth could vary the way she used each candle to drive Helen to distraction. Her lovers body clenched the candles, not wanting to give them up. Head tossing on the leather, and hips lifting to make her go faster and deeper, Elizabeth couldn't remember Helen ever looking so lost in complete abandon. Her entire focus was on getting to that orgasm, and Beth's wasn't quite ready to let that happen. 

The blue candle was still burning and had a fair amount of melted wax pooled around the little wick. Beth dipped her the tip of her finger in the melted wax and formed a little ball with it. She took the warm wax and molded it around Helen's clit. That would keep the most sensitive part of her from directly contacting the hotter dripping wax. 

“Where did you learn to do that?” Helen gasped. 

“I took a class on wax play when I was a newbie here. I also took a beginners class on rope bondage and knot tying. I've never had the chance to use my vast knowledge on anyone else until tonight.” She sounded smug and she knew it.

Helen smiled, “Pity. The wax feels lovely and warm after all that ice. Rope bondage, really?”

“Yeah, I have fantasies about tying Kate into some crazy suspension position and fucking her into next week...” 

Helen licked her lips, and Beth knew that meant she was getting close to coming.

“Take a deep breath, because this is going to burn.” Helen did. Elizabeth tipped the candle just a tiny bit over her lower belly and it sent little flecks of wax onto her pussy. A little more and it ran just a little over the folds and into the crease. Beth worked the candle in her vagina, while she dripped wax with the other hand. 

Helen's eyes were closed and her mouth was open, panting slightly, and she was close to coming, again. Beth pulled the candle all the way out and shoved it back in, roughly. That earned her a soft, “Oh fuck,” from Helen. She repeated the thrust over and over until Helen's was howling obscenities and her pussy clenched hard on the candle in violent orgasmic spasms. Beth pulled the candles out and replaced them with her index fingers. Working the g-spot, she made Helen's orgasm drag on for at least two full minutes. 

“Enough!” Helen growled. “I've obviously been topping you too well, if you're using my own techniques against me.” 

Beth rubbed Helen's breasts and belly and sex, rolling up and collecting the cooled wax from Helen's skin. She unstrapped the wrists and ankle and they both worked on getting as much wax off as they could. Elizabeth kissed Helen's cheek, “Thank you for letting me top you.”

“It was my pleasure. Had I known you would be so good at it... I wouldn't have let your skills and education go to waste.” 

Elizabeth winked at her saucily, “Now, you know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> =-=-=-=-=-=-=
> 
> Okay, dear readers. Helen has been paddled, flogged, waxed, fucked with ice and shocked with a cattle prod. Is that whumpy enough for you? Did I miss anything? One last chapter with some surprises in it. Do you want it?


	4. Chapter 4

Magnus sat up and slid off the table and stalked to Elizabeth. She was currently disposing of the used candles and wax, with her back to Helen. The hand on her shoulder made her jump. Her eyes widened when Helen's fingers got a grip on the zipper of Elizabeth's dress and pulled. The dress fell away, and Helen's hands found her hips and pulled her close. 

“We'll clean later.” She pulled Elizabeth backward with her until her knees hit the edge of the mattress, then she turned them around and dragged the younger woman onto the bed. “My turn,” she said, as she lowered herself onto Elizabeth and she proceeded to devour her mouth. “Mine. Mine. Mine.”

“I think there is someone who would argue with that,” Elizabeth panted, between kisses.

Magnus narrowed her eyes, “I don't mind Declan, it's the others that are not allowed to touch you.”

“Helen...” Elizabeth's complaint was cut off by being rolled onto her belly, pinned under her lover and quite thoroughly spanked. “Oh, ow... okay. I get it. No pussy shocking. Ever again.”

“Oh, this isn't for the shocking, I happen to enjoy electro-play. Next time, I'll teach you how to use a TENS unit. This is for putting that piece of ice in my vagina and letting it melt it's way out. Bad, bad girl. That was cold.” Elizabeth's cheeks were streaked with tears when Helen was finished. “Stay were you are, I plan to spend at least six hours making passionate love to you.” She walked across the room completely naked and unashamed.

“Oh God, yes... Yes. Yes. Yes.”

“Like the sound of that, do you?” Helen smirked.

Elizabeth nodded, “Why does it feel like it's been a hundred years since we've made love, instead of a few weeks?”

Helen paused, looking over her shoulder at Elizabeth. “Without spending more time studying your gifts, I don't know.” Shrugging, she went back to looking in the drawer for the perfect sex toy. When she found what she wanted, Helen turned, “we really do need to study your ability further. It could be a psychic bond of some sort you develop with your lovers. Or raging hormones.”

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. “Or I just need to get laid more.”

Helen nodded, “Possibly. Ovulation cycle perhaps?” Helen seemed to think about that. “How are you feeling?”

“Horny, and when you get all Doctor Magnus on me it reminds me of Oubliette and the damn exam table, and I swear I can feel my pussy gushing.”

When Helen returned to the bed with the sex toy, Elizabeth probably expected a pounding. Instead, Helen held her and kissed her with such tenderness. Helen guided the toy in her drenched pussy slow and steady, stroking almost gently. Hands brushed the hair from her face, soft lips kissed her cheeks and eyelids and forehead. Beth lifted her legs and wrapped them around Helen, holding her as close as she could get her. 

They could have stayed that way forever, Elizabeth rocking against Helen in ecstasy, surrendering to her passionate seduction. 

When Elizabeth was close, Helen whispered, “Come, 'Lizabeth...” Her hand snaked between their bodies and circled a finger around Elizabeth's super sensitive clit. Beth cried out against her shoulder, coming in long slow waves. She sighed as the pressure built up all through the play was finally released and Helen kissed her lightly on the mouth. 

“Rest.” She stroked Elizabeth's hair and back soothingly, “Love you so much.” 

The lovemaking started again when Elizabeth woke and found Helen's fingers stroking her folds. Three dildos later, they dozed off holding each other. 

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Helen woke first and just lay there, enjoying everything about being beside her sleeping lover. Elizabeth would never be able to understand how long she had waited for this day. No one could. Elizabeth was here now, with her, and the waiting was over. 

Finally sated and able to keep their hands off each other for more than a few seconds at a time, Helen and Elizabeth showered and dressed in the room's luxurious bathroom. Between the two of them, they had the room clean in no time and it was time to go. Neither wanted to break the spell and admit the time had come to go their separate ways.

“I need to get you home soon, or Edward will start to worry.”

Elizabeth looked up from the sink where she was rinsing the last of the four dildos they'd used in the sanitizing solution. “Fuck Morgan,” Beth grumbled under her breath.

“Elizabeth! Really. Such language. James would be appalled...” Helen went to the sink and embraced her from behind, nuzzling her ear. “I can be back next weekend, if you like. We could take the jet somewhere warm and rub coconut oil all over each other.”

“Really?” Elizabeth eyes widened.

“I have to convince you to take me back, and it should really require many more hours of hard work.” Helen sighed into her ear, kissed her neck. “We're both starved for touch.”

Elizabeth nodded, “That's exactly what it feels like. I'm famished, and it has nothing to do with food. Crazy, huh?”

“Not so crazy. We spent more than two months sharing a bed. I for one am ready to spend many more months waking up beside you, years or decades even.”

A final check showed they were all finished, and Helen went to get her overnight bag from the bathroom. She heard their door open, and low voices in the corridor. 

Elizabeth didn't sound happy. 

Helen stepped up behind her lover and looked at the woman Elizabeth was speaking to. Tall and blonde, with hair that stuck out in pikes and hard dark eyes, the woman was dressed the part of a Domme. Inwardly, Helen smirked to herself. If this was one of Beth's former Dommes, she had nothing to worry about. The woman wasn't right at all for Elizabeth as she was now. 

The woman's eyes raked over Helen from head to toe, and she smiled coldly. “I thought the list said you were looking for dick... Have you developed a thing for trannies?” 

Elizabeth's gasp echoed in the corridor. “Helen's not a tranny.”

“When she leaves you all alone, you may ask for me. I might consider taking you back.”

Helen gently moved Elizabeth out of the way, so she could face the woman without Elizabeth being caught between them. She offered the Domme her hand and a cold smile of her own, “Helen Bancroft. And you are?”

“Mistress Cara. I was little Beth's first Domme. I've never seen you here before, are you new?”

Magnus laughed, “No. I'm far from new, but I live on the West Coast. I've never been to Subterra, and I was in town, so I decided to surprise Elizabeth.”

“Helen is my Domme...” Elizabeth added, smiling nervously, but happy and proud. 

Mistress Cara made a face like she swallowed a bug. “If she's really your Domme, where's your collar?”

Helen watched Elizabeth's smile falter and hated the woman with a passion for that. Before Beth had time to recover, Magnus pulled the little blue box from her pocket, snapped open the lid and shoved it in the nasty woman's cruel face. “I think collars are demeaning to submissives, and show a distinct lack of imagination. I think this is a much more appropriate symbol of our relationship.” 

Elizabeth's eyes widened at the diamond engagement ring in the little blue velvet box. “Oh my God, that's a engagement ring... it's gorgeous!”

“Well,” Helen asked, smiling brilliantly, “Are you mine or not?”

Beth sighed, “I am so completely yours...” And launched herself into Helen's arms for a heated kiss.

At some point during the kiss, the nasty Domme disappeared, and Helen was pleased she left before she was forced to beat the hell out of her, because that was what her gut instinct told her to do. 

Helen hadn't planned to propose this way, or this soon, she'd wanted to make the moment special, but she needed to take that hurt look off Elizabeth's face, and this was the best way she knew how. 

Elizabeth glowed with happiness as Helen slipped the ring onto her finger. They entered the elevator hand in hand. 

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Out of the corner of her eye, Magnus saw a familiar pale, bald head in still crowded top level of Subterra. Elizabeth was in the locker room fetching her coat and purse while they waited for a taxi to take her back to the Sanctuary.

Helen was already in a fowl mood from the bitch Domme. John gave her a convenient outlet for her rage. She stalked over to him and was surprised to see that he didn't try to duck back into the shadows or teleport away. She let him have it with both barrels, “Do not terrorize Elizabeth. She has done nothing to you.” Through clenched teeth, she added, “I will not give this warning a second time.”

“Or what?” John smirked. “You'll kill me?”

Helen's eyes narrowed. “I'll do far worse than kill you, if you hurt her, John. I'll hunt you down like a dog. And, I think I'll start by castrating you. I won't bother dulling the pain; I want you to feel the knife slicing parts of you away. I'll find a deep dark corner in the lowest level of my Sanctuary to dump you in. Then, I'll brick it up and cover it with a foot of concrete. No one will hear your screams. And you will scream, I assure you. You'll scream and beg and plead. I'll never even think of you again except to be happy that you are no longer a problem for me.” 

“Well, there's the dark haired demon Helen I met in that alley in Old London Towne. I wondered where you'd got off to.” He looked at something over Helen's shoulder and smirked. “Where have you been hiding all this time?”

Helen didn't turn. Her entire focus was on the man before her. “I'm here, now, John. Don't think I won't deal with you if you get in my way.” She brought her knee up hard and connected with John's groin, he doubled over in agony. 

“Elizabeth is mine,” Helen growled. “Leave her be.”

Elizabeth looked from Helen to the obviously suffering Druitt and back. Her mouth opened and closed and opened again. 

Helen took her hand, and kissed it, made sure John saw the ring. “Let's go.”

They got to the lobby of the building and Elizabeth's phone rang. She stopped just inside the door and pulled the phone free from her purse. Helen watched her face as she glanced at the screen and did a double take. She glanced at Helen, plainly confused.

“Aren't you going to answer it?”

“But, it's... you.”

Helen raised her eyebrows, “Is it? Go on and answer it before she gets worried.”

Elizabeth hit answer and held the phone to her ear, “Hello?”

“Did you have a good time last night at Subterra?” Helen's voice asked. 

Confusion was plain on her face, as she held Helen's eyes. “How did you know I went out?”

“Someone sent me a picture of you in your dress in the lobby of the Sanctuary from last night. You looked lovely and sexy. I wanted to hop the next flight and join you, but I'm stuck in finance meetings for two more days.” There was a strange mix of lust and regret in that voice. 

Elizabeth scowled, “Morgan said the skirt was too short.”

“Edward is a dear man, but he's a bit too vanilla to be an Abnormal. Did you have fun?”

“Oh yes, tons of fun. I got to top someone; It was my first time trying that.”

Helen laughed, “Oh, my. That does sound fun. Don't get any ideas about topping me, though.” 

Elizabeth giggled, “Never.” 

“Well, I have to go to another budget meeting. I just wanted to tell you that I love you.”

“I love you, too.” 

Helen paused, then on a more serious note, she added, “I'll come see you soon, and we'll go to Subterra together. I promise.”

“I'll be here.” Elizabeth hung up the phone, and frowned at Helen. “I don't understand.”

Helen put her arms around Elizabeth and held her tight. “You won't be seeing her for a while.”

There was a note of sadness in Helen's voice and Elizabeth pulled back and looked in Helen's eyes, “Does she die?” 

“No. I didn't die. There were times when I wanted to die. Then, I would think about you being here with someone else and I knew I had to go on. I needed to keep that promise.”

“Tell me...”

“Let's go get some breakfast, and I'll tell you.” 

Helen hailed a cab and they climbed in. It was about 7:45 in the morning and Elizabeth's clothes from the night before were in the carry-on bag Helen brought with her, Elizabeth was a gorgeous dress and matching flats Helen brought for her. Helen was also in fresh clothes and looked her stunning self. She told the driver to take them to Times Square. 

“For the record, had I known who you topped last night when I called, I would have come to New York and strangled us both.”

“I don't understand.” Elizabeth whispered. “Do you have an evil twin? That could be really hot.”

“No, there is only one me.” Helen tapped her chin thoughtfully, “Although, I do know someone who has a twin, but we can get to that part of the story in a bit.”

In a whisper, Elizabeth asked, “So, are we talking about time travel? Is that even possible?” 

For the benefit of the driver, Helen said, “Yes, our novel is going to involve time travel.”

“Future?”

“Past.”

Elizabeth frowned, “How far in the past are we talking about? Stone age?”

“Nothing so extreme, 1898.”

“Victorian England.” Elizabeth's sour face told Helen what her lover thought of the Victorians.

“Oh, dear, I think James told you too many stories growing up.”

Elizabeth's eyes widened as she thought of something, “You mean it really was a hundred years and not just a number off the top of my head?”

“Yes, and that is why I was surprised when you said it. It was as if consciously you could feel a difference in me. Can you?”

She was quiet for a long time, thinking. “Yeah, I could feel something different with the vibrations you give off.”

“We should book time in one of the London labs at Christmas, Declan and I can do all sorts of experiments and tests. Baseline readings, brain scans...”

“That doesn't sound as like as much fun as what I would want to do locked in a lab with you and Declan at Christmas.” 

Helen laughed. “Oh, I'm sure there would be plenty of things you would enjoy.” 

“God, two of you. I just can't get past it.” Elizabeth's sigh was full of wistfulness. “So hot, but what were you doing all that time, besides avoiding yourself?” 

The taxi let them off in front of Helen's favorite restaurant in Times Square, the driver smiled at the large tip Helen gave him. “I was quite busy.” 

“Will you tell me about it?”

“Absolutely, but first you must call Edward.” 

Elizabeth pouted, but pulled out her phone and called her new Head of House to check-in.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

“I have a twin? An identical twin? You saw her?”

“Yes. You were both adorable. Though you could have been mirror image twins. Right handed, left handed, that sort of thing.”

Beth frowned. “Why did they steal us?”

“Profit. Pure greed.” After all this time, it still made Helen furious. 

“Would you have adopted us?”

Helen took a sip of her tea, thinking about the question, “I don't think they would have let me. And it would have drastically changed your time-line. What if I caused you to not be in the correct place and time to be adopted by James? I wanted to help you, save you, but I wouldn't have been able to do more than spy on you and hurt people who hurt you.”

“Do you think she's still alive?”

Helen nodded, “There was a link between you, I saw it. If either of you died, I think you'd feel something.”

“The people who adopted her were nice?”

“Yes, quite nice.” Helen smiled, “They wanted children and I'm sure she had a good life. If we had been able to find you, I know they would have wanted to keep you together.”

“But you don't know for sure what happened to her?”

Helen sighed, “No, 'Lizabeth, I lost track of them. I sincerely hope they took my advice and moved to a safer area.”

Elizabeth looked at the ring on her finger, “Declan is going to hit the ceiling.”

“Leave Declan to me, I know exactly what we need to do.” There was a hint of mischief in her eyes. “Still, it is going to attract some questions, and unwanted attention. I bought a chain for you to wear it on while you work.” Helen fished a long flat jeweler's box from her carry-on bag. She opened it and turned it so Elizabeth could see the thick twisted gold. “This way you won't have to worry about it while you cook.”

“Thank you.” Beth ran a finger over the gold. “It's gorgeous, not as fantastic as this ring, but still wow.”

“I'm glad you like it. I was at the mine the day they found that stone. I knew what it was meant for the minute I set eyes on it.”

Elizabeth choked on her iced tea. “You have a diamond mine?”

“Two, actually.” Helen was watching her expressions, and wishing she wasn't leaving today. They needed to make love again. 

“The other you?”

“No, these are more recent acquisitions.”

“Does anyone else know about the time travel?”

“James knew, I couldn't have lived on my own without his assistance for the first decade, and he knew there was something going on between us in this time period.” She sighed, “It was never easy keeping things from James, he'd pick and pick...”

Elizabeth nodded, “Until he bugged you so much you finally gave in and told him, just so he would stop investigating you.”

“Exactly.”

“Yeah, he did that with the miscarriage and then he was so mad at us for hiding it from him. We were on his shit list for a month.”

Helen smirked, “I can't see how Declan managed to get James' permission to date you, or how he still had a job after you saved his life. James was very protective over his daughters. Declan worked at the Sanctuary and James never let the men who worked for him cross that line.”

“That was easy, I just had to lay down the law.”

Her lover blinked, clearly surprised. “You?”

“Everyone thinks I'm sweet, quiet, innocent little Elizabeth. I've never needed temper to get what I want, except for that one time. James was so shocked and appalled at my fiery tantrum, he waved the white flag quickly and let Declan and I start dating. It might also have had something to do with the rant about being old enough to go fuck a room full of guys if I wanted a casual fuck. Then, I told him about my membership to Subterra.”

Helen gasped, “Oh, poor James.”

“James was lucky I didn't try to contact you when I was nineteen. I think we would've driven him into a padded room.”

“What a wicked, wicked child.” The look on Helen's face said she approved. “I don't think you've been spanked enough. I must correct that oversight on James' part, before you become incorrigible.”

“Too late.”

“We shall see about that.”

 

The End


End file.
